Because of Jung
by jeanniejung
Summary: A story of a fangirl who flew 1,629 miles just to be with her Oppa. It seems like fate doesn't want them to meet, But ain't no mountain high enough for a fangirl in love.
1. Because of you

A story of a fangirl who flew 1,629 miles just to be with her Oppa.

It seems like fate doesn't want them to meet,

But ain't no mountain high enough for a fangirl in love.

"The desperate usually succeed because they have nothing to lose. "

\- Jodi Picoult

 **Written and Poster By:**

Jeannie Jung

 **Theme:**

Comedy. Romance, Fluff

 **Disclaimer** **:**

This fanfic _contains strong language (which may be unsuitable for children), unusual humor (which may be unsuitable for some adults), and so much B1A4 feels (which may be unsuitable for non-B1A4 fangirls_ _)._

Ahehehe. This is my two shot three shot birthday fanfiction special for Kim Yoon-sung/Horector/Fox/Light of my life, Fire of my loins Producer Jung Jinyoung! since it's his bday **cheers!**. Yay. It'll be my birthday the day after tomorrow. . . So my gift for myself as well. Lols. :) This is my bday gift for both of us so expect that I'm the heroine in this fanfic. Bahahaha! Please shoot me now.

The title of this fic is Because of Jung. . .which is really their song, Because of You [pun intended] Out of all songs they produced, this is my all time favorite though I don't understand it entirely. [I looked up at the English Trans and I WAS SO HAPPY IT REALLY FUCKING FITS MY STORY! AHAHAHAHA! ERMERGERD]

Also, I've included my fangirl buddy, Samara Angela in this fanfiction. Inspiration for this is we are going to South Korea next year on same date as on this fanfic so I'm thinking what-ifs. Ermergerd. That's the reason why this fic was born.

 **Because of you**

 _ **November 19. . .**_

"Ah, fuck this shit. We ain't gonna see them!"

I silently slumped in the table, depressed and forsaken as I looked at WM Entertainment bulding in front of us. We were waiting for B1A4 to come or leave for almost 10 hours in the convenience store located just across their building but. . . ZILCH. NOTHING. I was so desperate to see any person related to them, even manager Cha Woo Bin and have a picture taken with him but nadaaaaaa. The most B1A4 related thing that we saw was the gold plaque, WM ENTERTAINMENT, and their apartment complex aside from two dimensional B1A4 plastered in places we have been.

I looked at Angela who's beside me, casually sipping her tenth cold ice coffee and littering the table we were in. I was not sure what's the effect of 10th caffeine dose on her but she sure looked calm. I pouted at her. She checked her phone every 5 minutes just to check if B1A4 would tweet or post pictures in Instagram, but the last update was 8 hours ago and definitely not within WM vicinity. If I decided to write a fanfic while waiting, I definitely have finished a one shot fanfic and read Percy Jackson series from Lightning Thief to The Last Olympian.

"I told you 3 hours ago that it's looks like they will not come." She said, eating her 5th box of chocopie while her 4 cups of empty ramyun and several pangtoa ice cream were unceremoniously scattered in the table. The ahjumma cashier near us didn't know whether to get pissed or ignore at us because we spent a very long time in her store.

 _Whatevs, we buy food in here._

You see, we planned this 5 day trip to Korea months ago. _Okay, a year ago._ Before we went in this trip, we took Korean Language lessons so if in case we meet Sandeul, he'd not gonna suffer from terrible nosebleed and we could talk basic conversation with them like 'You're so handsome" or "I admire you a lot" or "Please have babies with me". We also collected some fangifts from Banas in our country which we had dreadfully given to WM staff (because no B1A4) on the first day. Still, we waited for an hour for them after, but I left Mapo-gu with no B1A4 molecules.

For non-B1A4 shit, everything went so fucking well I started asking questions to myself and Kpop gods and goddesses. We saw the Kpop shows we wanted to see, we also saw other Kpop artists like CNBLUE, INFINITE, GOT7 and Block B, went to Myeongdong, hauled cds and KPop merchs, and sightseeing, but the main reason we went here is to see B1fuckingA4. We even went to their apartment complex in Bangbaedong on our second day but upon arriving there, we checked their Twitter, B1A4 pages and Instagram just to know that they weren't in Bangbaedong. Like, really? We decided not to go back there since it takes an hour and something from Mapo-gu and traffic was so real, it's just like commuting in our country aside from the fact that 0 the taxi fare was no joke. We also tried to check Han River in case I'd see Jinyoung biking around but my B1A4 luck isn't coming my way.

 _Why Kpop fairies?! Waeeeeeee?! JFC._

I glanced at my wristwatch. It's already 12:25mn, I felt like crying. I was already 24 and not realized it. It's our last night in Korea and we would leave tomorrow afternoon that's why we decided to dedicate this last day to hold a fangirl prayer vigil in front of WM Ent, praying to see our boys _(We've gone here for the past 4 days because we were desperate people)_. We didn't need to really really see them, but just a glimpse of Sandeul's butt, Jinyoung's hair, Baro's shirt, Gongchan's carbon dioxide or Shinwoo's shadow would leave us satisfied fangirls.

I looked at the acoustic guitar beside me, my gift for Jinyoung from my beloved country. I commissioned someone to do a customized acoustic guitar: it had scribbles of korean characters (lyrics of bling girl, sweet girl and other compositions of Jinyoung), engraved B1A4 at the guitar's neck and engraved Jinyoung's signature and name at the body. I also put a note on the back as my special message for him. I really wanted to give it personally, aside from the mixtape I did and other music equipment I thought he would really like, but it seems like it would not reach him if I'd continue to be stubborn by I-want-to-give-you-my-gifts-personally attitude. I sighed. Desperate times needs desperate decision for desperate fangirls. I decided to get my makeup pouch, retouching my makeup. After I thought that I looked decent and not as if I'd been waiting for a guy for 10 effin hours, I picked up the guitar and started walking to exit the convenience store.

Angela raised her brow as she saw what I'm doing. "Dafuq you doing, eomma?"

I glanced back at Angela, letting the two guys went inside in the convenience store first. "Street perform." I made a face and exited the convenience store, while I left Angela's horror stricken face. I decided that I'd just give my last tribute to the band whom was the reason I flew 100,000 something plus plus kilometers, didn't eat in fancy restaurants for severals months and mustered all the patience of not buying albums just to save the for this trip.

 _Ain't no mountain high enough for a fangirl in love._

 _Really BS tho._ But I hoped this song will reach them, like they accidentally bit their tongue and thought that there might be a dedicated fangirl singing their song while camping outside their entertainment.

 _Ermergerd._

I sat in the pavement and opened the guitar case, looking at my customized Jinyoung guitar. My regret for paying almost five hundred bucks melted right away. I almost cried seeing how daebak it was. I grabbed it and put on the guitar strap. I placed my other for-Jinyoung stuffs and bag at the guitar's case. After I settled myself in the most comfortable position I could do, I started strumming, testing the guitar.

 _Fuck yeah. . Do you hear that crisp tunes?_ My heart swelled with so much pride and love for this guitar I might decide not to give it to Jinyoung anymore. _LOL._

 _You will not have this badass guitar unless you show your fucking face, Jung Jinyoung!_

I plucked some strings and started singing my most favorite song, the best song describes my feeling and my current disposition. _Because of Jung. . ._ I mean you.

" _So long. . . So long. . . I can do it again."_

I closed my eyes to ignore those people who were passing by, thinking I was just the playing guitar in our house. This was the only time they would see me in the land of Kimchi and jajangmyeon, I threw my shame with my inhibitions in Han river. _What if CEO will see me and make me a trainee? What if a random person from other entertainment like FNC sees how talented I am and decides to make me a trainee there instead?_ Joking. I didn't want to be a Kpop idol and I'm very contented fangirling with just B1A4, especially the light of my life, fire of my loins Producer Jung Jinyoung chan-chan!

I sang the last quarter of the song and I swore there were people looking at me since I heard someone was humming. I was getting nervous so instead closing my eyes and looking like the songs hits the very core of le soul (because I'm passionately singing Because Of Jung), I opened them and looked at my left hand, pushing the strings of the guitar.

 _"Mae-il keurae neo ttae-me keureon geoya (I'm like this everyday, I'm like this because of you)_

 _Maja neo ttae-me keureon geoya (Yes, it's because of you)_

 _Shikeo beorin bam (On this cooled down night)_

 _Nal bituneun tal (Where the moonlight shines down on me)_

 _I just can't wait no more. "_

I was literally crying inside because it's really a cool night and the moon shines down on pitiful me. _Why? Why? FAK DIS SHIT._

 _"Oneuldo nan ni yaegireul deu-reumyeonseo ko-gael tteol-kwo (Again today, I hear about you and I hang my head)_

 _Jakkuman ni eol-ku-ri saenggannaseo michikesseo (I keep thinking of you so I'm going crazy)_

 _Shikeo beorin bam (On this cooled down night)_

 _Nal bituneun tal (Where the moonlight shines down on me)_

 _I just can't wa-it no more"_

 _Fuckkkkk._ . . My right hand was shaking and my left hand felt like it turned all jelly when a bypasser sang the last part of the song along with me. _HE SOUNDED SO MUCH LIKE JUNG, I CRY OTL!_ I tried to calm myself because of fate teasing me and all I was hearing now is Jung here, Jung there, Jung everywhere.

 _Shit. I'm going mad._

" _I just can't wait no more. . . . "_

I repeated and strummed the last line, ending the song. After I finished, I looked at the cemented ground, scared the wits out of me to look up and see the owner of legs I saw in front of me that I thought were the ones clapping.

"Moksoriwa gita-ga neomu yeppeuda." One of the guys said those words, which I understood. Seems like my Koryan lessons have not gone to waste.

"Kamsahamnida." I replied him, then the guy suddenly squatted in front me, we're face to face.

"Dangshineun Bana imnikka?" He smiled so bright, burning my eyes while I was busy staring at his face like a fucking retard. I gasped.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JINYOUNGGGGGGGG! *creys deep inside*

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME?! 😢

"Ne. "I inhaled sharply and nodded so fast, trying not to cry.

 _It's now or never._

"Jinyoung-oppa, saranghamnida." I blurted out of nowhere that made me want to dig my own grave and never come out again. _Shame on you, fangirl. . . Shame on youu!_ I felt my face going so hot because of embarrassment while my Jinyoung was just smiling brightly, eyes sparkling and so dashing I wanted to faint. I looked up to see the other person who was just laughing. It was Shin Dong Woo.

 _HORISHIT! ANGELA'S BIAS AND SHINYOUNG MOMENT._

 _.GAD. #howtocalm_

"Eomma. . . ." Angela came closer and helped me stand up because it seems like my energy was drained all over my body. I was speechless and my jaw was just hanging. She turned to Jinyoung and Shinwoo. I've gone all mute which was a miracle because god knows how I spurt random stuff and talk a lot.

"Mianhae, she's waiting here for 10 hours for her to meet you. She's exhausted that's why she said some weird stuff." She told them in a very calm tone and pinched me because of what I said. _How the fuck she can calm down with A2 in front of her and her bias is here ASFGSSFHJGDSFJKLLJGGDE?!_ I glared at her. _As if I'm the only one who's waiting for them for 10 hours._

"Bwoa? Chinja?!" Shinwoo said and flashed a very concerned look at us.

"Ne. She can leave now, since she already meet Appa. . I mean, Jinyoung oppa." Angela grabbed both my arms and nodded apologetically to A2. Even though I'm older than her, she could easily wrestle me because I'm a midget.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, made a O-form with his lips, expressing his concern. He whispered to Shinwoo's ear (#shinyoungfeelsotl).They both nodded as if they agreed on something and looked at us again.

 _OTL, Jinyoung. Please don't be so handsome. . . wae. . Wae. . WAE?_

"Where is your hotel?" Shinwoo asked as Jinyoung picked up my bag and closed my guitar case.

 _He touched my bagggg!_ Keeping a mental note to frame that bag when I get back to my motherland.

"Hongdae." I hurriedly reply because I wanna speak with goddess Shinwoo. I clenched my fist to contain my emotions because I might start doing embarrassing stuff. "We can take a taxi in the main road."

Jinyoung stood up and handed me my bag but not the guitar case. "You can guys stay our building till morning. I think it's really late and you're foreigners might get lost or get in trouble. I think manager will understand if we let in some fans."

"Yes, it's just 4 of us there anyway. Plenty of room where you can take a nap before leaving." Shinwoo added briskly.

 _Huh?! Huuuuuuuhhhhh?! What?! what?! WHAT?!_

 _WHAT THE FUCKKK?!_

Angela clung to my arms and tightly grabbed it, making me hurt just to confirm if what we hear was true or our Korean language understanding was just seriously poor.

"Kaja." Shinwoo said, confirming our thoughts, then Angela flew to him, abandoning me. Jinyoung also started walking towards the building but halted when he saw me not following him.

"Gwaenchanayo?"

I nodded but because of jelly legs, starstruck and heart thumping so fast, I could not step. _GODDAMNITTTT! WE'RE BEING INVITED TO B1A4 KINGDOM TO SPEND TIME WITH THEM_ _AND RAPE THEM_ _AND I'M JUST STANDING LIKE AN IDIOTTT!_

 _AND JINYOUNG IS TALKING TO ME! OMYFARKINGGODS. #mentalbreakdown_

Jinyoung walked closer and stood beside me. I blinked twice just to confirm if it's really Jung. While looking at me, he asked. "I didn't get your name. What is it again? Eomma, like Mom?"

"It's J-jeannie. Angela calls me Eomma because I'm older than her and I act motherly." I said weakly without looking at his face because I might burst out and cry grossly on his face.

 _And you are their dad._

Thank god, I didn't utter those words.

He grinned and grabbed my wrist. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from screaming.

"Kaja, Jeannie."

 _Swear to gods, this is the most awesome birthday gift EVERRRR!_

 _ **Translations:**_

Moksoriwa gita-ga neomu yeppeuda. - Your voice and your guitar is really pretty.

Dangshineun Bana imnikka?" - Are you a Bana?


	2. With you

My heart was thumping so fast while I looked at Jinyoung's hand, holding my wrist and leading me inside WM Entertainment building. I still could not believe my luck that Jinyoung found me camping outside their building and invited to spend a night inside their blessed building . . . with him.

 _Eeeeeeee! Brb. Dying from feels._

"Welcome to WM Entertainment!" He enthusiastically said when we entered the building, still carrying my guitar case. This was the second time I got inside the building since we already went here to give the fangifts from Banas to some WM staff. However, this was the first time I would pass the lobby and explore other rooms.

Thanks to Jung Jinyoung.

We thread to the corridor going to the elevator and I saw WM Entertainment talents on display, Oh My Girl and B1A4. I almost run going to the lifesize Jinyoung photo to rape it but remembered that I was following the real-deal so I resumed walking. We met Shinwoo and Angela waiting at the entrance of the elevator. They had this questionable looks when they saw Jinyoung holding my wrist. He let go of my hand when he noticed Shinwoo lifting a brow and looking very curious.

"She has trouble walking that's why I'm helped her." Jinyoung said defensively although no one was asking anything. Shinwoo nodded, trying not to chuckle because on how Jinyoung reacted. On the other hand, my brain was running wild that I'd never ever wash my hand again.

 _I'd ziplock this forever. Jinyoung's molecules. So precioussss. . . . Ermergerrrrrrrdddddd. . ._

Meanwhile, Angela was sneering at me, enough for me to know that I should explain that little scene that Jinyoung and I had once we have time to talk. When Jinyoung and I stepped inside the elevator, she teased me. "Dumada-moves ka na, Eomma ah."[You're making your moves, Eomma.]

"Hindi ah. Malandi si Jung." [No, I'm not. Jinyoung is flirty.]

Jinyoung, who just pressed the 6th floor, looked at me when he heard me mentioning his name. I shook my head and smiled at him. "I told Angela that you're kind." _Lies. . . lies. . . lies._

"Ah. Ara." He also smiled at me. I couldn't contain my Jinyoung feels that I grabbed Angela's hand and squeeze it so hard, she playfully slap it after.

 _Gad. I'm in elevator with A2._

 _WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE!_

The elevator door closed and we moved up.

"Ah, Jinyoung," Shinwoo suddenly asked Jung who was busy having a staring contest with me through mirror's reflection ( _I'm dying inside. . eek. Ekkk. Ekk._ ). "Are you sure that we will not be in trouble letting these girls inside the building?"

Jinyoung moved his gazes to Shinwoo then became anxious. He remained silent for few seconds before uttering the words, "Honestly, I'm not really sure about that."

Ampf.

 _So we are fugitive fangirls now?_

Shinwoo heaved a sigh and looked troubled however, upon seeing us anxious because _hello_ , we understand what you guys were talking about, he smiled at us. "Don't worry. We will not kick you out."

 _Shinwoooo! T_T_

I felt relief because I thought my Jinyoung moment was coming to an end. Seriously, if Shinwoo would tell us to go, we could be fine . . . I said _could_ , but I never mention _would_. I'd go to an isolated island where WIFI is not available so I'd forget how fate effin' teased me this day.

Or I'll be a nun.

 _Whatever._

Ding.

The elevator door opened when we reached 5th floor, but instead of going outside, Shinwoo clicked the hold button and crossed his arms. The two plastics bags he was carrying juggled, which I bet were food. He looked so serious as if what he'd tell something between the matter of life or death.

"Since some of the trainees are staying overnight here in the sleeping quarters and manager hyung is at Jinyoung's floor, doing stuff, we can't let you stay inside a room on your own, girls. Either you'll come with me or Jinyoung." Shinwoo said. "As much as possible, we don't want you to bump to other people, except the two of us. If you will accompany either Jinyoung or I, at least we can ask whoever who'd go finding us to call or text us first. Is that alright?"

Angela and I tried to decipher what Shinwoo was saying, making our Korean understanding work overtime. We nodded fast after, when we understood what he said.

 _FAK. ROOM WITH JINYOUNG!_ I blew air from my mouth to calm myself and not fangirl in front of them.

Shinwoo lit up. "Great! Jinyoung will be producing in his own studio at 6th floor while I'm in my room to practice for my musical. However, think it'd be best if you will be with me since Jinyoung's is working for our songs in the next album. Anyway, would you like to be with me or Jinyoung?"

"You."

"J-jinyoung."

Angela and I looked fiercely at each other when we had contradicting decisions. Of course, she'd pick Shinwoo because he's her bias. . . . but mine is Jinyoung. Shinwoo said that we could pick either him or Jung.

 _WTF. Shall I give way and choose Shinwoo or not?_

 _Jinyoung or stay inside WM?_

 _But, if I choose Jinyoung, I will just disturb him and he's working for their next album. I don't want to do that._

 _But you will hear him making their upcoming songs. First fan to hear it!_

Suddenly, I'm making important life decisions. **looks in a far distance**

"Fine. With Shinwoo then," I sighed and hid the tone of depression in voice. I mean, it's still Shinwoo right?; the smexy, broad-shouldered, mouth-watering Shin Dongwoo. I really like his shoulders because you can hang fangirls in them, aside from the fact that we can talk about Korean skincare tips.

 _It's Shinwoo and B1A4 member as well. Do you still have guts to be choosy in times like this?_

Angela beamed so wide at me I could see her pearly whites.

 _For my dongsaeng . . . I'm sacrificing._

 _FAKDISSHIT._

"Great. That settles it. Let's-"

"Wait a minute." Jinyoung, who was silent the entire time, interrupted. He made a short glimpse at me then looked at Shinwoo. "Uhmmm, actually I could use some company. It's kinda dull if I'm alone in my studio and it's creepy. Besides, Jeannie-ah said she wanna be with me."

I bit my lower lips so hard to restrain myself in screaming. Suddenly the air in the elevator was too thick to breathe in, I held at the wall to support myself.

 _Homaigad. . . Jinyoung wants me to accompany him. Jinyoung wants to be alone with me. Jinyoung wants me to rape him._

JINYOUNG WANTS ME TO RAPE HIM!

 _You should have told me earlier, Jinyoung._

 _KYAAAAAAAA!_

 _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _*gasps for air*_

#howtocalm #ermergerd [1wait lang, dami kong tawa. Tangina.]

"Oh, okay." Shinwoo had this dubious looks again at Jinyoung but chose not to comment furthermore. He handed one of the plastic bags to Jinyoung and turned to Angela, who was almost drooling because of the fact that she could rape Shinwoo and hang herself in his collarbone2. "Seems like we will be together. Kaja?"

She nodded fast then pulled me. "Eomma. _Calma lang ha [Please be calm]_ because I don't t be kicked out here." _Wew, you are really telling me to calm down, Angela?_ Suddenly, her looks became forbidding, she threatened me. "Don't dare contact me. I'd call you at dawn and if we're going to leave. If you'll do that. . . " She made the sign I-see-you-you-see-me. It was hilarious but being bigger than me, I took her threat seriously.

They stepped outside the elevator, Angela tailing Shinwoo clumsily. Jinyoung, on the other hand, clicked the close button.

 _Awkward._ **distant coo-coo sound**

We remained quiet the whole time until we reached the 6th floor. Still carrying the guitar case, we walked outside first then I followed him. He halted then checked the corridors on our sides. Jinyoung stepped back and stood in front of me that we were face to face. I forgot to breathe when he leaned his head closer to mine. _My gods._ I could see his pores in his nose because he was wearing no makeup. My eyes widened.

 _.GAD._

"Shhhhh. We need to be extra careful because manager hyung is in this floor." Jinyoung placed her forefinger against his lips. I followed after and Jinyoung smirked with this smoldering gaze _ohmygad I can't. . . . T_T *nosebleed*_

"O-okay." I squeaked.

 _Feels. . . . feels . . . feels. . ._

"Kaja."We strolled quietly the right corridor of the floor and passed two doors. On the third one, Jinyoung opened it.

 _Holy potatoes._

It was a small room with the familiar wooden floor, 2 keyboards at the right side of room and several boxes below it, containing files and smaller boxes. The amplifier was attached at the corner of the room and a long table where his computer, music paraphernalia and microphone were placed. At the left side, it was a small couch enough for 4 people and small coffee table. Also, there was the poster of Who Am I album and his signed acoustic guitar hanged at the wall. I held at the door's frame because _I'm in Jinyoung's studio!_

 _THIS SHIT IS REAL DEAL!_ I pinched myself to see if I was really dreaming or not.

HOLYSHIT! AHUHUHUHU! *shedding invisible tears*

 _Thank you Kpop gods and goddesses for such wonderful gift. I will die a happy fangirl._

"You can sit in the couch. I'll just get some stuff in the pantry." Jinyoung placed my guitar case against the wall beside the coffee table and left the room.

I sat down on the couch, deposited the guitar I was carrying on my side and inhaled sharply. My head was functioning so fast I felt going crazy. _I'm in Jung Jinyoung's studio. I'm in Jung Jinyoung's studio. I'm in Jung Jinyoung's studio. I'm in Jung Jinyoung's studio._ I kept repeating those words in my head because I had problem grasping the whole situation. Maybe this was the result of waiting 10 hours in the convenience store. I think I'd died. I dropped dead when I stepped outside the store because of exhaustion, then I unknowingly followed the light _. . . and this is the light, to be with Jinyoung._ The whole thing happened to me was so surreal I was really a having a hard time believing it. _Like, seriously?_ Who would know that busking in front of WM Entertainment in the middle of the night would result to staying inside your favourite kpop group's building and spent maybe 4-6 glorious heart-stopping hours in the four-cornered room . . . _with your 4D, high quality, you can touch_ _rape_ _and smell with bonus, no makeup look Oppa?_

 _Is this a fucking fan fiction?_ [Well, indeed it is.]

I was busy having mental breakdown when Jinyoung came with a small familiar box, containing some bottled water and food. He put the box beside me and pulled the small coffee table that was beside where I was sitting and put it in front of me. He stood up and paused for a few moments, as if thinking what he'd do next. He said 'ah' then did something with the door.

 _What the fuck?_

He locked it.

 _ASDFKHADSLKJFAHLDKJFHLAKDSJHFLASDFALDKJFAHLKDJ!_

 _HUUUUU! HUUUUU!_

 _HOW CAN I EFFIN CALM?!_

"I hope you don't mind. Manager hyung might suddenly opened this door so I locked it. As Shinwoo said, we can't let someone know that you are here except both of us." He said as if it's nothing be worried about and don't-worry-I-ain't-do-anything-bad.

 _Well, good for you. How about me?_ I panted as my brain went haywire on what he was talking. _This little handsome shit. ._ . does he know how my nasty thoughts think as of the moment? I was busy thinking if the room was indeed soundproof because if I'd do crazy stuff *cough*, _he'd just scream and scream and no one would know, right_? From the time he could actually open the door, I've already ransacked his virginity.

I blushed and looked down for him not to see.

 _ERMERGERD. SHOO NASTY THOUGHTS SHOOOO!_

 _Ahihihihihihihi._

"You can take a nap in the couch while I work in here, okay?" He sat in his swivel chair and got a black jacket with B1A4 print at the back. He handed it over to me. "Here, you can use my jacket in the meantime as your blanket. Do you want to lower down the AC?"

It's no surprise that Jinyoung is very gentle and kind but experiencing if first hand is. . . _. no words, my friend. No words._

 _The feels._

 _So real._

"Ani. It's fine." I bit my lower lip, hesitating if I should still ask him something I'd been dying to do, Jinyoung give me babies to give my gifts to him personally. "Ah, Jinyoung-oppa. Can I request something?"

He looked back at me and put his headphones back on the table that he supposed to wear, eyebrows were crossed.

"Ahhh, it's alright if you don't want. I will not disturb you a-anymore." I nervously said and waved my hands at him dismissively because I thought he got annoyed with me and would kick me out of his room, which I didn't want to happen.

"It's fine." He stood up then sat beside me in the couch. He made a very caring smile I melt. "What is it?"

 _I need tissue guys. MABUSHIII! [*very bright]_

I inhaled heavily first because of mental breakdown then proceed to rummaged my bag. I got my gift for him that was covered in Japanese paper. "This is for you." I handed it over to him.

"Ah, chinja? I'll open this, okay?" He looked very surprised and took the gift. He grinned so wide and lighten up _(I heard angels singing from the distance)_ when he saw what was inside, a musician dice [toy for musicians]. "Wah. I've been thinking of buying this for a very long time but I kept on forgetting. This is so a lot, Jeannie."

I felt giddy when he uttered my name, glad that he actually liked what I gave him. God knows how many months I thought about his gift because, you know a lot of Jinyoung fans ship him stuff. _My Jinyoung is a happy banana!_ I also got my customized guitar that was beside me. "This is yours as well."

"EH? CHINJA?" He looked so surprised and hesitated to get the guitar. I think he knew how expensive it was.

"Ne. This is the first gift I'd give you since you debut that's why. . ." _I didn't care how expensive that is._ I put the guitar in his lap because he refused to accept it.

 _What the heck. You even own a_ _3_ _star but you won't accept my gift?_

"Thank you." He shyly laughed and checked out the guitar, strumming some chords. He put on the guitar strap when he thought of playing it more. He gave it a tap. "This is really good, very sturdy but light. Aside from it's really cute. Other members will envy me." Jinyoung chuckled.

 _Ahhhh~_ _music to my ears._

I just smiled at him because again, I was out of words. Seeing the love of your life praising the gift you gave him. . . . _This is the reason why I live, guys._ *cries with swelling pride*

"By the way, have you gone to one of our performances?" Jinyoung asked curiously.

 _Eh._

"Ahehehehehe. . . ampf."

The thing is I've never been in any of their concert nor performances since firstly, they are in hiatus so they have no performance in any music shows we've gone to and secondly, when they had a concert in our country, I was a broke employee because I recently move in a different apartment. Also, I had no vacation leave left. When I heard the news of B1A4 having a concert on Manila, my beloved city, I broke into tears in our office and my supervisor, who knew that I was a hardcore fangirl, kept reminding me that I should not absent on B1A4's concert day or I'd be a given a notice from the management. I fucking hate that guy.

I was torn between telling Jinyoung the truth or not, but in the end, I chose not to lie. It was not like Jinyoung would suddenly get mad at me. He's a very sensible, understanding and generous person.

 _Lewl. Yes, I know. I praise Jinyoung a lot._

"Nope. Mianhae." I looked down, thinking that he'd be disappointed.

"Ah. I see." Jinyoung strummed some chords again and didn't ask more questions. For few minutes, it was only the sound of the guitar that we can hear. "Hmmmm. Do you want a song, Jeannie?"

My eyes flew to him when he said those words. "Eh? Really?"

 _Ohmygad. I'm going to see my bias performing without paying an arm, leg or kidney for concert ticket?!_

 _Brb, crying._

His eyes were slits while he was looking at me, as if thinking of something. "I'm thinking a song that best suits you or you may like."

 _Surprise me, Jung._

I did not care if my face hurt a lot because of grinning so wide. _Jinyoung would be performing in front of me. We are alone. It's dedicated for me._

 _KYAAAA!_

Jinyoung smiled so bright that the whole cramp room lit up, as if having a Eureka moment. He cough a little and started plucking the guitar. "I think you love this song."

Excitement was understatement. My stomach hurt so bad due to anxiousness, feels, excitement, giddy and other five more emotions that Jinyoung was giving me. I couldn't fucking calm. _What is calm?_

" _Geudaeyeo naui nuneul bwayo. [_ My dear, look at my eyes  
 _Geudaeui nunbit soge naega deureogal su itdorok. [_ So I can go into your eyes _]_  
 _Ijeneun soljikhage yaegil haebwayo. [_ Now tell me honestly _]_  
 _Deo isang sumgiji malgo.[_ Don't hide it anymore _]"_

 _Ermergerd. Are you referring to my love I've been hiding from you?!_

 _EEEEEE!_

I gasped. He was singing 'With you' which was the themesong of Replay 1994. Honestly, this is one of my favourite B1A4 song although it was not included in any of their album. The tempo was like Sky, but this song was more adorable and cuter. I couldn't stop beaming while looking at Jinyoung, enjoying himself as he sang and played the guitar.

" _Jinan oraen sigan dongan han beondo mareun an haetjiman. [_ I didn't tell you even once for a long time  
 _Geudael wihan nae maeumeun geudaeroin geol. [_ But my heart for you is always the same]  
 _Cheoeum mannan sunganbuteo naui majimak geunalkkaji.[_ From the moment we first met to my last days _]_  
 _Geudaemani naui maeumsoge eonjekkajina.[_ Only you are in my heart until always _]"_

I bobbed my head as I listened to his singing. He was chuckling while singing when he saw me mouthing the lyrics.

"I want you, I wanna love you. I need you, I wanna love you. NEORUL SARANGHAEEEEE~~~" I sang Sandeul's part so passionately that made him laugh a little. "I need you, I wanna love you. . .oh! oh! Onje-"

Jinyoung suddenly stopped playing and became serious, left me hanging with my fiery performance and lyrics.

"I know you love me." He said bluntly.

I shut up and blushed so hard I felt steam coming out of my head. _Holy potatoes._

 _Jinyoung. . . . . is teasing me._

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jinyoung burst out laughing that echoed in the four corners of the room, clutching his stomach to save his dear life. "Oh my god, ahahaha. You're blushing so hard!"

"Aniyooooo~" I lied and hid myself over Jinyoung's B1A4 jacket because of embarrassment. I was glad that I actually did that because, this jacket sure smell so effin nice. _Inhale all the Jinyoung molecules. . inhaleeee~~_

"Mian, mian." Jinyoung's laughter was wearing off. "I'm not gonna tease you again."

"It's fine. This is the first and last time that you'll see me so I don't mind."

 _Shoot._

My mood suddenly changed because of the words I said. I certainly do not miss when it comes to making myself miserable. I sighed and smiled timidly at Jinyoung, whose mood also change.

"Oh, is that so? I'm not gonna see you again?" He curiously asked me.

"Why, you want to see me again?" I laughed as if what he was saying is hilarious, however he looked sincere on what he was asking, I had hard time breathing.

"Of course, I thought we are already friends." He said in a deadpan voice.

...

...

.

 _Wait. Wait. Guys, guys. . ._

 _What . . did he fucking said?_

 _WHAT?!_

 _WE'RE FRIENDS?!_

 _Inhale. Exhale._

 _HOMAYGADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!_

"I n-n-need to use the l-loo." I was stuttering. You know the feeling when a dam releases water because it's overloaded? _That's what my feels are doing right now._ _I need to go somewhere where I can gather my brain and wits. I will die in here if I will not let it all out._

For the first time in the history, I thought of having non-Jung Jinyoung moment.

"Oh okay." He looked disappointed on what I said as he stood up and opened the door. "Follow me, I'll lead you there."

I timidly followed him in the dim hallway. We reached the part of the floor where I thought we would need to make a right turn to go in the loo, however when Jinyoung turned right, he became alarmed and stepped back. Next thing I knew, Jinyoung was pinning me in the wall, our bodies touched. I widened my eyes, realizing our current position. My heart was beating so fast and furiously against my ribcage it was hurting so much. Jinyoung, realizing that it was his fangirl who's having mental breakdown in that very moment, looked at me. He closed my mouth using his left hand when he noticed that I'd scream.

"Manager hyung is in the corridor, talking on the phone,so we can't go there yet." He whispered centimetre away in my ears that I could feel his hot breath down to my collarbone.

 _I'm gonna fucking dieeeee~~ AAAAAHHHHHHH~~_

Aside from my brain going hazy, my knees were also turning into jellies I couldn't stand properly. Although the wall behind me supports my body, I was sliding down little my little because of heart failure, hazy mind and unreliable legs. Too exhausted to think rationally, I did what is the simplest thing to do.

I hugged Jinyoung.

 _Ampf. Very wrong move._

 _FFEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~~~~~_

I felt Jinyoung stiffened when he knew that I encircled my arms around him, embracing him. His breath became harsh and I knew he was looking down at me as I could feel the air coming from his nose in my hair. Meanwhile, I did not give any fuck about what I was doing. My heart and my mind were too worn out to care what Jinyoung feel or think about me. After all, this was his entire fault. All the teasing, smouldering gazes and his last remark being us friends made my emotions go riot that I was experiencing fifteen different emotions in the same time. I didn't even care if someone sees us in this position, because in case that you didn't know. . .

 _I hugged Jinyoung._

*got shot by Jinyoung's fangirls*


	3. Still with you

_Dugeun~ Dugeun~_

Jinyoung's breathing relaxed a bit after few minutes. He removed his hand in my mouth then placed it in my right shoulder. After that, I didn't know how many minutes passed. All I hear was Jinyoung's pounding heart against his chest. We lingered in that position for I think a century so, I lowered down my head and looked up to him. I saw his face just staring at me, unsure if he's mad or what because he looked grim.

"I r-r-really need to p-pee now." My voice faltered because I was thinking that he's mad at me. OTL.

We continued having a staring contest then after understanding what I said. "Ahh. . . chinja." He said in resigned voice which I was not sure why. He looked away, making me know that he was blushing. "You are still hugging me though." He said bluntly.

I quickly removed my arms around him, mortified up to the very core of my bones. _Ermergerd. Kill me now._

"Manager hyung already left few minutes ago. Kaja." Jinyoung started walking without giving me a second look. I followed him, cursing myself.

 _Darn. Darn. I'm such a dork. Why do I need to hug him?!_ I was busy scolding myself when I bumped to Jinyoung's back since he stopped walking. I touched my forehead that hit his sturdy back.

 _WTF. I'm a fucking dork._

Jinyoung quickly turned at me and inspected my forehead. Again, I wheezed on how close his face to mine. My body froze because again, the level of my Jinyoung feels increased tenfold and it was threatening to burst that I really need to go somewhere and collapse. . .

 _T_T_

 _Do you seriously want a dead fangirl now, Jung?_

"Gwaenchanayo?" We worriedly asked me, rubbing my forehead that was hurt. Our hands touched and felt an electric current that made me jumped back, away from Jinyoung.

"I'm f-fine. . . ." I looked at the door at my left and read that it was the comfort room. "I'll go inside."

He straightened himself and put his hands in his pockets. "Okay. I'll just check on manager hyung and I'll knock once I've gone back."

I nodded quickly and saw his back walking away from the comfort room. I closed the door, looked at mirror in the sink and breathe deeply.

 _Homaigad. Homaigad. Homaigad. Homaigad._

 _HOMAIGAD! I CAN'T! I CAN'T! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!~~~~~~_

 _HOLISHIT!_

I was screaming with no sound as I jumped up and down inside the small room. Ahhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh! My overflowing feels rushed down from my body that after I finished jumping, I clutched at the sink because of fatigue. I panted. _Oh my god. Jinyoung. I fucking see you, finally!_ I collapsed on the floor and stared crying my heart out because of the overwhelming emotion I was feeling. The memories of the past 3 days of my Korean trip flashed before my eyes, seeing how pathetic I was for coming at WM entertainment every morning just to see if B1A4 or Jinyoung but I didn't regret doing it. My desperation led me to finally meeting him up, and giving me all these Jinyoung fanservice and JeanYoung moments; how he serenaded me, teased me and told me that were friends. These would supply my fangirl life until the day I die. I continued shedding tears and snatched the tissue paper nearby to blow my nose.

 _Ahuhuhu. My plane crashes tomorrow, I'll die happily._

I calmed myself after, because Jinyoung might arrive and knock anytime. I proceed on doing my business and fixed myself in front of the mirror. I heard knocking, letting me know that Jinyoung already arrived. I quickly retouched my makeup, putting on some lipgloss. I also fixed my bangs to somehow block my eyes because it's still swollen from my crying session.

I inhaled, preparing myself from more Jinyoung feels.

 _Game on. Jinyoung._

But my willpower shattered when I opened the door, seeing Jinyoung leaning against the wall while his hand in his pockets, right leg was bent over. He was like doing a photo shoot, and my dear heart was racing again. My jaw dropped on the floor.

 _HOLYSHIT. He's so fucking hot._

 _STOP BEINGSO PERFECT JUNG OR I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!_

He noticed me gaping at him. "Oh. . . hi. You're do-" I closed the door again, ignoring the word he said, and held in the sink. I began jumping up and down again and screamed mutely. I fanned myself to recover from shock and when I thought I was good to go, I opened the door. Again.

Jinyoung was beside the door, trying to conceal something because he looked constipated. He coughed after, calming himself. "You closed the door in my face." He said as if what I did offended him, but I could hear the hint of amusement in his voice.

"You looked so handsome; I need to go inside to save myself from embarrassment." I frankly told him.

"I know. I can hear you jumping inside."Jinyoung smirked and started walking. "Manager hyung is already sleeping in his office so we can relax now."

My face again became hot again because of shame. My gad. It felt like I cannot hide anything from him anymore. I went after Jinyoung and again, we're back in his studio. He didn't lock the door anymore, which somewhat made me sad, just kidding.

"Do you want to eat?" Jinyoung asked me when I was busy snuggling back inside his very nice jacket on the couch. After he sat beside me, he started opening the familiar box he carried moments ago from the pantry and got some snacks inside. He placed the boxed in the coffee table he pulled earlier beside me and settled it in front of us.. He also got some bottled waters out of the plastic bag which Shinwoo gave him. "A fan sent us some food and it's really good. We halved Sandeul's box."

"Ah." I looked at the snacks he was getting. It was the food boxes we gave the WM staff few days ago. I chuckled. "It was from us, Banas in our country."

"Oh, really? Seriously, how much is your luggage you bring here in Korea?" He said in astonished voice and began opening a purple yam flavoured 'piaya': a pancake-shaped bread with filling inside. "This is really good."

It was a painful 20kg. I chose not to comment and just smiled at him.

"You like?" He offered one which I gladly took. While eating the food he gave me, he also opened some popcorn then proceeded to play with the guitar I gave him. He strummed some chords which I recognized, Bling Girl.

" _Nae sarangingeol, oh baby my bling girl bling girl" [You're my love]_

I was swaying my body as he sang. For some reason, he was playing the songs I really like. I got my phone and opened it, recording his voice and making it my ringing tone.

I have a fucking ringing tone from a live performance courtesy of Jung!

"Now I need you girl, need you girl. Baby you are my bling girl." He finished singing and I hit the save button in my phone.

"I hope you don't mind me recording your voice. I'll save it as my ringing tone." I grinned widely at him as he drank water.

"No problem. By the way, how come you can speak Korean? Did you study before going here?" Jinyoung began the interview while munching his food. _Ampf._

"Ne. . but my Korean is not really that good. I just studied it for a year."

"I think your Korean is fine. You're talking Banmal to me. Are we same age?" He curiously asked. [Banmal is informal language which you can use if you are talking with a person same as your or younger. Or I think if you are closer with the person]

 _Oh shoot._ I didn't recognize that I was not using honorifics because I was so used to talking with Angela, who was younger than me. "Oh. . . Mianhamnida. I'm one year younger than you. I didn't know I was talking Banmal. I sincerely apologize." Then I began bowing at him like an idiot.

"Ahahaha. It's fine." Jinyoung laughed and began opening another pack of snack as we finished eating. "Don't use honorifics, it makes me awkward."

"Komawoyo."

He raised his brow as I spoke in formal language. I just smiled at him.

The Jinyoung interview continued while he munched his food.

"Where are you from? You never told me."

"Manila. We arrived here 3, oh I mean 4 days ago."

"Ah, we had concert there. You never watched us." He placed his hand in his heart as if it was painful. "I'm hurt. I thought you really like us."

I shook my head while laughing. "Mianhae. No worry, I will go to your concert next time."

"You'd better be. I'll find you among the audience."

I continued laughing as he funnily wiggled his eyebrows, smirking. He was so weird. Without me noticing, Jinyoung tried his best to make the atmosphere relaxing. He strummed the guitar. "What is your favourite song?"

"B1A4?"

"Ne."

I paused for few minute, thinking a song. "I have so many favourite songs, but I really like Because of You, Too Much . . . . and your Good Love acoustic version. I cried when I watched it." I remembered crying my eyes out when I watched that performance and made depress for three days because I could feel Jinyoung's pain about his ex-girlfriend. Lewl. Honestly, almost all B1A4 song pertains on break up and how the girl or guy cheated. Or being single. . .and lonely. [And now, A lie? Seriously guys~]

 _AHAHAHA. Bitter is real._

"Ohh. . . That song is kinda sad though." He smiled timidly.

"Will you play it?" I asked earnestly.

He sighed then smiled. "Arasseo, but if I will play it, you'll grant my wish as well."

 _Huh? Dafuq?_

However, the Good Love feels were coming to me so I agreed. We made a pinkie truce after. I asked him. "What is your wish?"

 _Do you want me to ravage you? Do you want me to rape you? Just ask Jung~~_

"Secret. I'll tell you later." He smirked sexily that made my heart stop. "I'll just get my guitar clip and pick." He stood up in the couch and got his pick that was in the box beside his computer screen. _God. Please stop being sexy Jinyoung. SHOOT. My feellss~ Ahhhh Ermergerd._ He went back after, putting on the guitar clip, and then he looked at me. "Ahhh. . . Do you really want this song?"

I nod as he surrendered. It seemed he didn't want to play that song for some reason. He effin composed it though~ Seriously, Jinyoung?

He sighed, giving up on me, while I giggled. I hit the record button in my phone as he started plucking the strings of the guitar, just like in the Youtube video that I watched.

 _My god. I will have an authentic_ _Good Love acoustic version_ _with no cheering audience._ I remembered to shut up.

" _Oneulttara mari eomneyo, [You aren't talking much for some reason today]  
Museun irinji malhae jwoyo [Tell me what it's about]  
Wae geuraeyo jeongmal na geokjeong doejanhayo [Why are you like this? I'm really worried]_

 _Hoksi na ttaemune geuraeyo [Do you happen to be like this because of me]  
Jeongmal mianhaeyo ulji marayo [I'm really sorry, please don't cry]  
Geudae yeppeun eolguri nunmure jeojeoseo miwojyeotjanhayo [Your pretty face became ruined by getting wet from your tears]_

 _Nan nappeun nom cham motdoen nom [I'm a bad guy, a really bad guy]  
geunyeoreul ulligo maratjyo [I made her cry]  
Museun uri piryeohagogayo[*I'm not sure of the translation but it's like, what do I need to do about us]_

 _Nan nappeun nom jeongmal motdoen nom [I'm a bad guy, a really bad guy,]  
ijen dorikil su eopdan geol almyeonseo [even though I know that I can't go back]  
Mianhadageun malman haeyo" [*I'm not sure of the translation but it's like, All I can say is I'm sorry]_

Jinyoung looked so solemn and hurt as he sang the song while closing his eyes. My eyes began to water. Although I never had a boyfriend before, this song really moved me.

 _My gad the tears. Why~~ why~~~~_

" _Amu mal eomneun neoreul bomyeon [As I look at you who isn't saying anything]  
Jikyeoman bogo inneun nal bomyeon [And look at me who is only watching]  
Urin manhi sigeonneyo good love good love [We've really fallen out of love good love good love]  
Haengbokhaesseotdeon uriga meoreojina bwayo good love. [ The happy us seems to be getting farther apart good love]"_

Jinyoung finished the song, leaving me wrecked in tears as I hit the stop button, saving my recording. I was biting my lower lip to prevent myself crying so hard. This is what I love so much about Jinyoung, he sings with so much passion that's why he is able to convey the meaning of the song to his audience. Gad. I really love this guy. I thought only DBSK can make me feel like this (of course, pre-B1A4 era) _, but no . . . because my Jinyoung is here._

 _Homaiigadddd~ I can't. The tears. . ._ I sniffed and hid my face at Jinyoung's jacket. I quickly got my tissue I saved in my bag when I was in the loo and carefully wiped my eyes.

"Ahhhh. . . .You cried." Jinyoung commented as he removed his guitar and settled it beside him. He moved closer to me and patted my back. "Ahhhh. Gwaenchana? Do you remember your ex-boyyfriend?"

I chuckled. _Boyfriend._ "I don't remember I had a real life boyfriend, besides DBSK Kim JaeJoong."

"Jaejooong-sunbaenim?" He confusedly asked me.

"Ne. I used to love him a lot, you know. Anyway. . ." I changed the subject upon seeing him frowning, ". . .you're really good. I'm so moved." I made thumbs up sign, still hiding behind his jacket. "Daebakkk~ Cheongmal daebak. Wait a minute." I got my phone and checked if the recording quality was good . . . and it was awesome. _My goddddd~~ My treasure. So precious._ I made a mental note to make multiple copies and not post it anywhere in Internet. _This is all mine._

"Daebakkkk." I huffed. I blew my nose in the tissue paper and crumpled it. "Thank you so much. That was really moving."

Jinyoung nodded continued to caress my back, hushing me not to cry anymore. "I'm not gonna play that song in front of you anymore." He pouted.

"Okay. I'll just watch it in Youtube then." I replied him which made Jinyoung roll his eyes and shake his head.

"Do you still want to eat?" He moved in the couch and rummaged the box, containing food. "Let me just get one more pack of that- Hang on. I only have one pack left? Sandeul has five packs of these."

I lifted my brow as I looked at Jinyoung, digging the box and looking for the snack we were eating. His mouth opened when he discovered that he really had 3 packs only. His brows met and stared at me as if I did something wrong. "How come Sandeul has more food than me?"

 _Seriously, we are having this kind of conversation?_

"He eats a lot that's why I bought more food for him. We want to feed him well." I said in the matter-of-fact tone. It's no joke how much that duck consumes food that's why we decided to buy extra.

"Ahhhh. Arasseo." He sat beside me, looking gloomy while opening a pack of dried mangoes. Jinyoung sighed. "My piaya. . . if I only knew I have fewer packs, I shouldn't have eaten it." Jinyoung sighed. "Do you like Sandeul more than me? You're same age as him right?"

 _What the eff? Are we really having this kind of conversation?_

I was not sure whether Jinyoung is trying to be cute or not. "Of course, I like you more. What the heck are you saying?" I looked away. "I came here in Korea to see you, you know." I admitted embarrassedly. No more reason to lie because time is running and I'd be leaving Korea in few hours.

Jinyoung grinned, seemed like happy to know that I candidly admitted that I like him a lot. "I know. That's why you need to send me more of these once you go back in Manila. Don't send other members, just send me."

"Uwahh~ You're selfish."

"I'd give them some, but I'll tell them that it's from my fangirl." He stressed those words that made me gape at him.

I opened my mouth to get air. Jinyoung already labelled me as his.

 _OH MY GODS!_

 _EEEEEEEEE!_

"Fine, but you'd better pay me for shipping because it's expensive to ship via DHL." I said. Ermergerd. I started thinking how much money left in my bank account because of Jinyoung's request. For the sake of your oppa, I am willing to forget saving money for my own future.

 _What the heck. Who cares? Jinyoung is filthy rich. My future is being with Jung._

 _Please don't kill me halmaes. OTL._

"Call. Give me your email later, arasseo? Pinkie swear." He offered me his pinkie finger, which I clasped with mine. To seal the deal, we made our thumbs touch.

"Great. I hope you'll keep your promise, my fangirl."

"Ahhhh . . . fine."

"You like me so much. . . don't you?"

I weirdly looked at Jinyoung who was making teasing smile, sniggering slightly. "What the heck. Do you really need to repeat that?"

"Yeah, because you might forget. I'm sad that Sandeul has more food than me."

"Ahhhhh~ Geez. You really cannot forget eh?"

"Of course. Do you like Sandeul?"

"Yes, he has a very powerful vocals and he's really cute. He's really fun-" I looked at Jinyoung who was having a vacant expression. ". . . . but of course, I like you the most. Ahehehe."

 _God. This guy is very possessive._ I got the other water bottle that was unopened and drank it, thinking how much Jinyoung was a weirdo.

"Good. I'm just making sure we are clear." Jinyoung got the guitar again and put on the strap. "Are you really sure that it's only me that you like?" He asked once again but this time, he looked so serious, staring into my eye. It made me tense a bit because his mesmerizing gaze was so strong, I almost run and scream for help.

"Ne." I nodded. "Oppa, saranghaeyo!" I cutely replied him and made a heart sign using my hands. . . which I regret after because. . . . I realized how awkward that was.

 _Shammeeeee~~ *stabs myself*_

However, Jinyoung smiled heartily. "I want you, I wanna love you." He suddenly sang airily.

 _What the- is Jinyoung teasing me?_

"Ahhhh~ Are you teasing me?"

"I need you, I wanna love you . . ." He continued singing as if he didn't hear me.

I was fanning my face because of blood rushing in my face. "Ahh. . . Please stop it."

"You said you like me a lot."

"Ahhhh~ chinjaaa." I answered in exasperated tone.

"You said the reason you're here is because of me."

I fanned even more because my face was so red from embarrassment, as Jinyoung mentioned how much I'm his fangirl I am. There's no more hardcore way to embarrass your fan by telling her how she loves you.

 _Ahhh~ fak this little handsome shit._

"Ah, you told me you love me earlier."

I bit my lower lip, thinking how deep I should bury myself once I had a chance because of shame. I knew Jinyoung is such an oddball, nosy and persistent but. _. how can you calm when your bias is telling you how much you like him?_

 _RIGHT?!_

 _*stabs meself*_

"Ahhhh~ p-please stoppp." I hid again inside the jacket, the only material where I can hide my pride and dignity . . . but wait.

 _Do I still have it?_

He chortled. "Okay okay. . I'll stop now. Mian. I'm just really happy tonight."

My heart made ten backflips when I heard what he said. I also realized that he abandoned what he he'd do and talked to me instead. "Oh, I thought you're going to produce?"

"Yes, but I'd like to talk to you." He got his water bottle and began drinking it, looking nonchalant as if what he said didn't make very confused Jinyoung fangirl. Although I didn't have any honour and dignity left as a fangirl because of Jinyoung's constant mocking, my heart swelled with happiness.

 _Did you hear that guys? He's really happy tonight._

 _KYAAAA! *squeals*_

 _Shucks. . I need water. . . I need water. I'm having stomach ache. . Humaigad_

I quickly grabbed my water bottle in the coffee table but for some reason, it disappeared. I checked below the table in case it rolled over but the only water bottle I can see was Jinyoung's which was near the empty snack. The other one was being held by Jinyoung.

 _Shit._

"You're drinking my water?" My brain was running wild on how we had an indirect kiss because of Jinyoung's confusion; my nerves were popping back and forth.

"What? This is mine." Jinyoung denied and finished the water. "What are you saying?"

"That's yours." I pointed out the water bottle near him. He looked at both bottles and his face lit up with comprehension.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can take mine instead." He offered me his water, which touched his lips few minutes ago. . . .

 _#mentalbreakdown._

"I-I c-can't. . . . . " Shit. What am I thinking? It's indirect kiss and I have a nerve to let it go.

 _Stupid Jeannie. Stupiddd~~_

"Huh? Why? I'm not sick." He continued offering the bottle with his outstretched hand. I was so bewildered on how Jinyoung was so dense. Well, as if it's not an open book to fans.

I avoided his gaze. "Kiss."

"Kiss?" His one eyebrow hoisted up. "What do you mean-oh. I get it." Wait, is Jinyoung blushing? "Well, you see, I've drank yours so. . . .ahh whatever." Jinyoung placed the half empty water bottle in my lap and stood up. "I'll get you another one. Wait here."

He left me speechless in the room. _Aish. Aish. Aish._ I stared at his water bottle in my lap, grabbed it and put it in my bag.

 _AMPF._

 _Stocker._

Jinyoung came back after 5 minutes with 2 new mineral water bottles in his hand. He gave me one and I finished it in single gulp, making him know how tense I was. Jinyoung became quietly and he was busy checking his phone. I could see his face being illuminated by his phone since he was facing each other, sitting. His right leg rested on the couch. I also checked my phone, waiting if he would update his Twitter or Instagram account.

Twenty minutes of silence passed, my eyes felt so tired and I yawned every two minutes. I checked my black wristwatch; it's already 3:51 in the morning. No wonder I felt so drowsy. The Jinyoung feels and exhilaration were also wearing off because of the weariness I felt, I laid my head in the couch's head rest.

"You seem so tired, you should sleep." Jinyoung also copied me as we stared at each other.

"I can't sleep. I need to see your face as long as we're together. I might take a long time to see you again so I need to have a Jinyoung dose as much as I can." Fatigue and exhaustion enveloped me that I started babbling out stuff I should not say. _Fak. More ways on how to shame yourself in front of your idol._

Jinyoung laughed.

 _Hmmmm . . music to my ears._

"I know how much you fangirl me, but you really need to sleep, Jeannie." Jinyoung began scrolling and clicking his phone. The room was filled by a song. . . . the song which I never imagine Jinyoung would play. Maybe because I said DBSK's name moments ago. Whatever they say.

Seriously, he's so cheesy.

 _"Girl, don't listen to what they say  
They can't stand to see together.  
come on Listen_

 _Baby girl, gudaen naui haengunijyo [Baby Girl, You are my lucky one]  
gu manheun saram jung [Out of all the many people,]  
nal gajang dalmeun geunyeoreul [you and I are the most similar to each other]  
hajiman saramdeureun uri ggeutnagimaneul barajyo [But everyone wants us to break up]  
oh ige jueojin hyeonsiriramyeon [Oh, if this is realty]  
unmyeong ddawin midji marayo [Then don't believe in destiny]_

"I hate you."

"Huh?"

"You're making me like you more."

"Did I?" I heard him chuckled. "Like me more then." He grinned.

"Okay. . . " I closed my eyes, seeing Jinyoung's face staring back at me for the last time.

 _DBSK song. I like it. So much._

 _"Whatever they say, don't listen girl  
uril jiltuhal ppunijyo [All they're doing is being envious of us]  
seoro dareun moseubigie [They are different from us]  
ihae hal su eobtneun antakkaumppunijyo [So they will never understand us]  
Whatever they say, I don't care  
neol saranghaneungeoryeo [I love you]_

 _geudaereul irheul su eobseo[I can't lose you]  
Baby girl, geuden naui haengunijyo oh~ [Baby girl, you are my lucky one]"_

"I love you, Jung."

I never knew what happened next because everything went black.

"They are so dead."

"Hyung didn't even touch his computer."

"You mean he didn't compose anything?"

"None. Even music."

My head felt so lightheaded as if gongs started thumping in my head. I heard light movements around me and people talking however, my eyes were still hurt due to lack of sleep so I refused to wake up yet. I felt arms tightly wrapped around me which I ignored then I moved my hand in a more comfortable position as I felt it going numb. I suddenly became aware that I was sleeping beside someone because I felt a chest heaving and hot breath at my hair. Although my eyes were still painful because I slept realy late, I rose my head and slowly opened my eyes to see if I'm sleeping with Angela.

 _Oh shit._ I remember Angela wasn't not as skinny as this person I was with. The painful gong between my head even got wilder. "Jung? Am I in heaven?" The whole idea was still not sinking in my head.

For some reason, I was snuggling at him and I confirmed that my head was at his chest. We somehow fit in the couch, by hugging each other to prevent falling and to sleep properly.

 _Fuck._

 _Jinyoung._

 _I slept with Jinyoung._

 _HOLYSHITTTT!_

"W-w-w-what t-the fuck?" I stuttered.

"Hyung, she's awake." I heard someone in the room said, unaware that we have company. My eyes darted to the people in front of me.

 _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Sandeul was busy checking out Jinyoung's box of food, got one pack of dried mangoes and began eating it. Baro, was checking out the guitar I gave Jinyoung last night and Gongchan, was taking me pictures.

 _HOLYSHITTTT! GONGCHAN IS TAKING ME SOME PICTURES!_

Then the whole scenario sank because the rest of B1A4 was in front of me.

 _HOLYSHIT! BARO, SANDEUL, GONGCHAN!_

 _I'M SO DEAD._

 _I CAN'T FACE THEM ANYMORE._

 _OH MY GADDDDD!_

"What the eff?"

"Eommaaa!" Angela came rushing then stopped. Her jaw dropped when she saw my position against Jung. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was still sleeping, unaware of what's happening inside the room. Later on, I remember how Jung sleeps like a coma patient.

Shinwoo came after. His eyes widen upon seeing us then pursed his lips, as if restraining himself not to laugh.

"Oh, hi hyung!" Sandeul greeted Shinwoo while munching dried mangoes. Gongchan ate beside him, looking at me, then Angela. "Who are they?"

"Eomma. We need to go back to hotel. It's already 7:30 am and you are not answering you're phone!" Angela ranted but then she saw the rest of the B1A4 member inside the room, she became quite.

"What?" I quickly grabbed my phone in the table and checked the time. Oh shit. It's really 7:30 am. We need to get back to the hotel and pack since our flight is at 12:20nn.

"Shoot. Shoot." Because of my sudden movement, Jinyoung woke up, scratching his eyes. Although sleepy, he said while looking at me. "You drool while you sleep."

 _AJSDGASJDGHASJGHDKJSADGHKASJDGHLSGLASDGHSAJH!_

 _Shame . . . .shame._

 _#stabsmyself_

The people in the room laughed, while my face was so red I felt like dying. I quickly fixed my hair and stood up. I started packing all my stuff that was in the table. "We need to go. Our flight is at 12nn."

"Wait. . ." Baro raised his eyebrow, looking at me. "You already slept with Jinyoung hyung but you're not going to introduce yourselves?"

"Huh?" I said between flipping stuff inside Jinyoung's studio, struggling to find my shoes. _SHIT. WHERE IS MY SHOE?!_

"Oh, we're really sorry. I'm Angela and she's Jeannie." I waved my hand to Baro as Angela introduced us. I pulled my shoe that was below the coffee table. "We're Banas-"

"They are our friends from overseas. The just stayed here because they came last night and we told them not to go home since it's really late." Shinwoo cut off Angela. I was not sure why he didn't want the the members to know that were fangirls.

Gongchan and Baro looked at each other, sensing as if there's something wrong with what Shinwoo said, while Sandeul just nodded. After that, Shinwoo left, saying that he'd tried to find a cab for us to take to the hotel. Angela followed suit, well for all I know she wanted to stay beside Shinwoo as long as she has time.

"You're going back to Manila?"

I put my last stuff in my bag and zipped it. I looked at Jinyoung who uttered those words. He was staring at me with blank expression. "Yes, I told you about it last night."

"You didn't tell me about it, did you?"

"Huh?"

I looked at other B1A4 members who were staring at us, heads going back and forth from me to Jinyoung. When Jinyoung noticed that my attention wasn't to him, he raised his brow and looked at his dongsaengs. "You three, leave us two alone."

The three protested but Jinyoung pursed his lips together, making an ultimatum so the three began walking outside. "Yah, Sandeul. Bring back my food in here." Sandeul snorted and placed the box he tried to ransack in the coffee table. He left and closed the door. I chuckled. _Sandeul is super cute. OMFG.._

"Give me your email."

"Hah?"

He opened his phone and pull out the memo app. He pushed his phone at me. "What is this for?"

"Email."

"HAAAAAAHHHHH?!" I stared at him wildly. _What the heck on earth is this guy thinking?_

"I told you last night that I can make a wish if I'll play Good love. This is my wish." Jinyoung said in the matter of fact tone.

I got his phone and typed my email address, although I wasn't sure if what he'd do with it.

 _Well, unless he'll email me._

 _Shit. I'm going crazy._

Suddenly, my phone rang. I gave Jinyoung his phone and I answered mine. "Yeoboseyo."

"Eomma, come down. We'll head back to hotel." Angela said on the other line.

"Oh okay." I hanged up and put my bag in my shoulder. "I'll get going. Bye Jinyoung."

Jinyoung stood up and grabbed the his jacket which I used as blanket last night. "Here, take this."

 _AMPF._

 _Holyshit._

 _Tears. . ._

"You're giving this to me?"

"Ne. It's cold outside since it's almost winter."

"Thank you." I put his sweater on and zipped it. "I really had fun last night."

"Me too."

This is so hard . . . saying goodbye.

 _SHITTT!_

I started walking out of Jinyoung's room, hoping at he'd walk me up to the taxi but he didn't. I took the elevator and walked in the lobby. I saw Baro's sister passed by when she smiled at me. So far, she's the only WM staff I saw.

"Eomma." Angela was beside Shinwoo, saying good bye at each other. Shinwoo also said goodbye at me.

"Bye Shinwoo-oppa." I bowed at Shinwoo. Angela opened the taxi's door and got inside. When I almost stepped inside the cab, I heard someone calling my name. I looked back and saw Jinyoung rushing towards me.

"Wait! Jeannie-ssi!" Jinyoung panted when he reached me, ignoring Shinwoo.

"Jinyoung? Why?"

We both felt the rush of cold wind so Jinyoung put on the hoodie of my jacket. "I'd contact you as soon as I have time. Please don't forget me."

I laughed. "Really? Okay, no problem." Although I seriously doubt it, Jinyoung looked so serious. My heart was beating so fast and my hands trembled.

"Please don't look at other guys."

"Huh?"

"P-p-please wait for m-me. . . or I'll w-w-w-ait for y-you." Jinyoung was stuttering.

 _OH MY GAD. WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!_

 _Dugeun~ dugeun~_

 _MY HEART! MY DEAR HEART!_

"Okay. Please wait for me." I replied him weirdly.

"Eomma! Let's goo!" Angela cut off our moment. _AKSHDASJDHLKASJDHSLKA!_

I looked back at her. She looked dangerous as she was pointing at her watch. "I'm really sorry, we really need to go now-"

Jinyoung's face came closer and next thing I knew, I felt he kissed my forehead. His face was inches away from me. "I'll wait for you. I'll see you again, my fangirl." He started walking away when I noticed him blushing. Angela grabbed me for me to get inside the cab. She closed the door after.

"Jinyounggg~"I looked at him walking away. He looked back, then waved at me.

"Hayyyy." Angela sighed beside me. "If I didn't grab you, we're so dead in our flight." After that he winked at me. "Now, I want full details of what happened between you and Jinyoung."

I smiled at her, clutching my phone where my Jinyoung live performances where stored.

 **Author Notes:**

Hello guys! So sorry it it took time for me to update this fanfiction. I was to pre-occupied with my DBSK feels because I downloaded all of their songs and memories of being their fangirl way back in 2004 made me so wrecked so I played LOL and watched some of their videos. I haven't checked corrected some of the grammars here and typos so I sincerely apologize for confusion.

B1A4's comeback! ERMERGERD! Jinyoung OTL. No words. No words

This isn't finished yet since there's still epilogue which I will be posted soon. Then this fic is finished

Well isn't it?


	4. Epilogue

_August 9. . . . ._

"Eomma. . . eomma?!"

Angela shook my shoulders when she noticed me drooling in front of my phone. I kept on ignoring her since I was watching Jinyoung version of very effin sexy Oh My God performance. _Sweats. He's so fucking hot. What is air?_

" _EOMMA!"_

 _I paused the video and looked at her._ "What?"

"You've been very weird these past few months ever since we came back from Korea. Are you sure that Jinyoung didn't rape you . . . or I mean you raped him?" Angela snorted, and then resumed fangirling in her laptop.

Well, I've been extra fangirling Jinyoung for the past 8 months and shrugging off other KPOP artist, which Angela found really weird because she didn't hear me criticizing/mocking/teasing new debut or new kpop groups. _For me, the best KPOP bands/group are DBSK, DGNA, CNBLUE and B1A4. Nothing else._

I mocked and stuck my tongue out. For the nth time, I already explained to her and to our circle of fangirl friends of what happened in Korea between me and Jinyoung, which they seriously didn't believe at first. Well, you see, it's very very weird to believe in the first place. I even doubt myself when I was telling them off about what happened. They knew me as Jeannie who writes a lot of Jinyoung fanfic and although Samara and I were being constant/firm/straightforward with our story that we really did see them, they wouldn't believe us. However, when I played Jinyoung's Good Love acoustic version (which I already made multiple copies, by the way) and Samara's selca in B1A4 dance studio (she said that Shinwoo asked her to accompany her for dance practice for their upcoming album), they agreed and asked more questions. Even though they kept on asking me to give them my Jinyoung solo copies, I'd been very selfish not to give it to them.

This is only what Jinyoung and I have. Our connection . . . oh _, I still have his jacket and water bottle._ I already framed the water bottle in my room and the jacket Jinyoung gave me was always in my bag. I hadn't laundry it yet since we came back to Korea in case it still had Jinyoung molecules. _For almost 8 and half months. Shit._

It's been almost eight months since we went back from South Korea but the prospect of Jinyoung emailing me went down to drain. I'd given him my email but I did not receive anything from him.

 _Yet._

 _The waiting is real. . . .or should I still need to wait? For nothing? It's been 8 months WTF._

It's too good to be true to hope that he would contact me.

I looked at Angela whose fangirling over Infinite, flailing at her hands while watching Sunggye perform. I checked the time, it's still 6pm. I decided to hang-out in at Angele's place to wait for B1A4's comeback since she had more reliable internet connection than me. Philippines had the most horrible internet connection in the whole world I wanted to stab telecom CEOs to death.

The door in the room opened. It was Sabrina, holding a small package.

"Ate[Big sister], Ate Jeannie has package but it was addressed here." Sabrina said. "It was from Korea?"

 _Huuuuuuhhh?_

I didn't remember ordering something online a month ago or so. I did order this week, but it shouldn't arrive since Sweet Girl album is not yet released, it'd be tomorrow. Sabrina handed the package over to me and I checked the label. The address was not familiar as it was address somewhere in Seoul and from certain Cha Woo Bin.

 _WTF?_ I looked at Angela and Samara who were also curious over the package. I've heard the name before but I couldn't remember where I've seen it.

I ripped the plastic wrapping the box, then the bubble wrap. Whoever sent this was seriously OC. It was a light pink box with ribbon that was slightly crumpled because of the wrappers and shit. I removed the ribbon and opened the box.

'HOLY SHETTTTT!"

"TANGINA!" Samara cursed.

I shouted while Angela and Sabrina were busy gaping at me then looking at items inside the box. There were 2 CDs of Sweet Girl; B1A4's comeback album, which is supposed to be released tomorrow . . . but I have it now. . . and they were signed.

 _Holy shit. Mental breakdown._

I pinched myself to see if I'm dreaming or not.

 _But no. I'm not dreaming._

"Shit. Who sent this to you?!" Sabrina checked the CD and began inhaling it. "This smells so nice."

 _B1A4 moleculessss~~~_

"I dunno." I checked the box and saw that there was a pink envelope. I got it and carefully opened it. I was trembling while unfolding the letter because I had an idea who sent it.

I began reading the letter that was written in blue ink.

 _Jeannie-ssi,_

 _Hi! This is Jinyoung. B1A4 Jinyoung. Do you still remember me?_

I gasped as I read the first lines of the letter. My heart was racing against my chest. I bit my lower lip preventing myself not to cry.

 _I've been emailing you nonstop since you left but I received no reply from you. I'm really worried. It's been almost eight months but I didn't hear anything from you aside from the food packages you promised to give me. Have you forgotten about me? Why are you not talking to me? It's bugging me so much; I decided to send you this using the return address in the package you've sent. Thank you so much. Sandeul liked all the food as well as the other members._

 _I'm not really sure if you still want to talk to me though. Please reply to my messages, or reply me just once. You can_ email me: jjy111891 .

 _Contact me once you receive this package._

 _I'll be waiting for you._

 _Jinyoung_

 _PS: Please play the 4_ _th_ _track in the cd._

"Eomma, WHAT DID YOU DO TO JUNGGGGG!" Samara shook me while she was fangirling so hard over Jinyoung's letter. "TELL ME NOW, DID YOU RAPE HIM?!"

I calmed myself by breathing hard. I felt like crying. _Shit. The Jinyoung feels again._

 _FAKDISJUNGHESSOROMANTIC!_ _DFKAJDHFLKADHFLKADGLFJHDGLFAJDHGHJ!_

"Let me play it, fourth track he says right?" Angela carefully opened one of the CDs and saw that there were individual messages from B1A4 members. She screamed again while Sabrina was rereading the letter that was in my hand, jaw dropping. After that, Angela inserted the CD in her laptop and played the 4th track per Jinyoung's instruction.

"Shit, Ate Jeannie. JeanYoung is real!" Sabrina slightly pushed me.

I checked the track title: Wait. The song played with a soft piano then Baro. . . .Baro sang.

 _HOLY SHIT? BARO SANG?! End of the world guys._

" _Jeongmal jamkkanieotjyo [It was such a short moment]  
Nae apui geudaereul dasineun bol su eopseotjyo [You were in front of me but I could never see you again]  
Gyeolguk urin unmyeongcheoreom geojinmalcheoreom [Like fate, like a lie]  
Nae ape geudaega dasi ogireul [I hoped you would come in front of me again]_

 _If you come to me, if you come to me, if you come to me naege ondamyeon [if you came to me]  
modeun geol da jul su inneunde naegero [I could give you everything]  
If you come to me, if you come to me, if you come to me baral ge eomneungeollyo [I'd want nothing more]  
haru jongil seoseongineyo ajik nan gidarijyo [All day, I'm waiting. I'm still waiting]_

 _I can't stop thinking about you girl everyday~  
oh everyday sarangingayo [Is this love?]  
unmyeongieotdamyeon [If this is destiny]  
you baby baby baby one more (time)  
natana jwoyo to me… wait, wait [Please appear to me]_

 _SHEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

 _Jinyoung, waeeee?!_

 _T_T_

I started weeping while Samara was shaking me so hard because of feels. After all this waiting, _holy shit_. It's really too good to be true but what the heck, I already have the Sweet girl album and Jinyoung wrote to me. _WTF! Jeannie! YOU'RE NOT DREAMING HALLER!_

 _And now, there's this song in their new album about waiting? Waiting for me?_

 _WHAT THE EFFFF!_

I wiped my tears as I carefully put the letter back in the envelope when I noticed a photo inside. I looked at it, making me weep more. I checked the back of photo. It was the photo of Jung and I sleeping at his studio.

 _Gongchan surrendered to me all the photos he'd taken when we slept._ _No worries, you only have one copy while I have the rest. xxx Jinyoung_

On the other hand, Angela was busy cursing Jinyoung how romantic he was and rolled on the bed. "HOLYSHIT EOMMA. AHKASJDHAJSDHKASHDAS. SHINWOO! YOU DIDN'T YOU DO THE SAME THING! I FUCKING HATE YOU! FAKKKK YOUUUU~~~"

On the other hand, Sabrina was busy fanning herself while muttering. "Classic, classic."

" _Gidarineun nae maeume sarangiran kkochi pijyo [In my waiting heart, a love flower blooms]_  
 _Geuraeyo nan falling in love with you~ [Yes, I'm falling in love with you]  
Sarangiran ge wollae da geurae bogo sipeumyeon bwaya hajyo gyesok chatjyo [Love is always like that, When I miss you, I have to see you, I keep looking for you]_  
 _Hyanggiga nama deo geuriwoyo eodinnayo geudae~ [Your scent remains, making me miss you more, where are you?]"_

Still listening to the song, I grabbed my phone and checked my emails again if I have messages in my spam or junk folder from the email that Jinyoung wrote me. None. I checked my other emails. _None._ At last, I entered my jeanniejung account, which I'm so sure not the email address I gave Jinyoung, however upon checking the inbox.

 _11 unread messages from_ _jjy111891_

 _Holyshit. 8 fucking months. . . I HAVE EMAILS FROM JINYOUNG SITTING HERE!_

 _I'M SO FUCKING STUPIDD!_

I started scanning the emails, making me want to stab myself for being such an ass for not looking through all of my emails. _Fucking shit._

 _Hi Jeannie! Hello! This is Jinyoung. How are you? Did you land safely in Manila? I'm done composing one of our songs for the next album. Please email me soon._

 _Hi! I'm wondering why you didn't reply my first email. Is there something wrong?_

 _Jeannie-sshi. It's been a month since you left. We're still busy preparing for the album and I have ongoing dramas. Do you watch it? Also it's winter in Korea. Please come back! Palli! Palli!_

 _Hello. Are you mad at me? Please contact me soon._

 _Merry Christmas, Jeannie-sshi._

 _Happy New Year!_

 _Hi Jeannie. We're almost done with the album. Did you already hear the announcement of our comeback? We received all the packages you sent. I'm really happy._

 _I'm really worried. Are you seeing other guys right now? L_

 _Please contact me soon. This is my number xxxxx-xxx-xxxx._

 _Hello! We're excited for the comeback next week! Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Hi Jeannie. I really want to hear how you are doing. I sent a package to your place. Please reply me as soon as you received it. I'll be waiting for you._

I grossly sobbed as I read Jinyoung's emails. _Shit! ALL THIS TIME, HE'S BEEN CONSTANTLY TRYING TO REACH ME. WTF! I'M SO FUCKING STUPID!_

"Eomma, Jinyoung seems desperate. LOL." Angela commented as she read the emails in my phone.

"If I'm him, I'd stop emailing." Sabrina also told me, which made me frown.

I started dialling Jinyoung's number. I didn't care anymore if my phone charges skyrocketed. _To hell with them_. I was fidgeting while listening to the beep, then he answered.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _GOD! I miss his voice._

" _J-jinyoung-oppa."_ I stuttered while Sabrina and Angela were trying to hear that Jinyoung was saying. Jinyoung didn't reply for a couple of seconds while I heard commotion in the background. I could hear Sandeul shouting something like 'she called' and I didn't know anymore. _"Jinyoung-oppa. This is Jeannie."_

I heard he sighed in the other line. _God. Is he mad at me? Shit shit shit!_

"Bogoshipeoyo."

"Eh."

I mouthed at Angela. 'What did he say?'

'He missed you. Babo~' Angela mouthed back. My heart made hundred backflips.

"Did you receive my package?"

"Ne-I-really-apologize-that-I-didn't-contact-you-soon-because-I-didn't-know-that-I-gave-you-my-old-email-address-Jinyoung-I'm-really-sorry-I-just-saw-all-the-emails-you-sent-me-I'm-such-a-horrible-person." I said in one breath.

I heard him laugh in the other line. I was relieved, at least he's not mad anymore. _"_ Well, I accept your apologies but it doesn't mean that not I'm upset. I waited for eight months, you know."

"Ne. I know."

Sabrina and Angele were screaming mutely and shaking each other because of me talking to Jinyoung. They were like crazy zombie fangirls.

"Good. Did you like the CD?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous. . . . . . and I really like the song, Jinyoung."

I didn't hear anything from him. Later on, Jinyoung uttered. " Come ksjdaksakhakda."

I had problem hearing what he said because of the signal. _"_ Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

" _Uhmmm . . . ."_ Jinyoung hesitated to say the word again. "Come back here in Korea. I want to see you. I'll be waiting for you. Okay, bye." Jinyoung hurriedly hanged up as if he was embarrassed.

The three of us gawked at my phone, trying to comprehend what Jinyoung said. "Did he say you go back to Korea?"

"That's what I heard."

"Wtf?"

After that my phone vibrated, I received a new email.

 _You have 1 unread message- - - From Philippine Airlines._

 _Thank you for booking a flight with us._

We scanned the email. It was a flight detail and itinerary under my name and the schedule would be a week from now.

 _Holyshit._

 _Jinyoung wants me back?_

 **Author Notes**

Thank you very much for subscribing in this fanfiction!

This is my dream Jinyoung encounter so I sincerely apologize for all the hyperboles and profanity in this fanfic. Lewl.

First off, acutally the Wait song was really coincidence. I'm planning that either Jinyoung would create a new song that he didn't release in the album for this story but then I checked the Sweet Girl album and saw Wait. I googled the translation and IT PERFECTLY FITS MY STORY WTF! AHAHHAHA

Part 2? Well, I'm not so sure when I will type it. Maybe after I finished WIRSIS since there's an instance that the second part would be really long. By the way, I'm also thinking to write a Jinyoung POV since some of you might wonder why this and that.. lewl. What do you think? Yes or no? Hmmm. . . You can comment below yeorobeun!

Anyway, once again, thank you for subscribing!

Yay yay yay! I'm so inlove with Meke Park (his voice guys. . .I love his voice ) eventhough he's a mess right now. T_T OTL. The pain of listening to too much DBSK fuckthisshit. #i'msosadAJSHDLJSDHLKA


End file.
